NanoDib
by Beautrice
Summary: The sequel to the first story of this zany and very annoying series. Yay. The absolute opposite of the famous "NanoZIM" episode. That's right - Dib is invading Zim's body rather than the vice - versa. or rather....Gaz.


Action /Comedy, with no artifical preservatives added!

NanoDib

Disclaimer: All characters of "Invader ZIM" belong to Jhonen Vazquez. Vash the Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson belong to Yasuhiro Nightow, Cten and BEK belong to Cten Fazzalari.

One

"Zim! Where's your book report? It was due three weeks ago!" Ms. Bitters snarled.

Zim pulled out a tissue and blew his invisible nose.

"I-(ATCHOO!) lost it somewhere. I think my dog ate it," Zim lied. Zim actually forgot all about the assignment, he reckons he has more to worry about than brain - mushing essays and tests.

"Heh, I bet Zim was too busy working on a devious plot to take over the Earth to do his homework," Dib sneered.

"Dib, stay out of this," Ms. Bitters snarled again. "Zim, If I don't get your homework by tomorrow, you are going to fail sixth grade!"

"Yes, sir," (don't ask.) Zim pouted with dread, not just because he is going to fail sixth grade, he has a bad Irken sickness at the moment, this is how it came to be...

Zim was studying the freezing temperatures of Pluto, and while he was on that planet, everything went terribly wrong, as usual.

"Gir! Fetch me the probe! With the probe, I can monitor the temperature while I try to harness Pluto's freezing temperature."

"Yes, my master!" Gir chimed. "And I just noticed that you're really boring!"

Zim frowned. "Just get me the probe, Gir."

"Ooookay," He sighed. Gir hummed to cheer himself up, like he always does.

A few seconds later, Gir leapt out of the Voot Cruiser with a probe the size of a twin - sized bed.

"Hurry up!" Zim scorned. Zim cursed to himself.

Gir hurries a bit too much, and tripped over a rock, making the probe fling right out of his hands. The probe sped right towards Zim, and- CRASHHHH! landed right on his head, which broke his Atmospheric Trasmoglifyer (bubble helmet), and Zim's head froze like it was dipped in liquid nitrogen.

"Uh oh, I broke master," Gir cringed. He picks up Zim, ran into the Voot Cruiser, and as fast as he could, flew it home. The harder-than-rock layer of ice finally melted five hours later in the white hot exaust of the Cruiser.

"Hey Ms. Bitters?" Zita said.

"Yes, Zita?" disdainfully replied Ms. Bitters.

"Zim looks awful. Do you think you send him home?"

"Nonsense," Zim said undoubtfully. "I'm as fit as a fiddle!"

He stands up, just about to say something, and then-

"Ah, Ahhhhh, AHHHHHH- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The class screams, and some run out of the classroom.

"_Choo._"

Nothing happened.

_"Whew," The class sighed with relief._

_"I'm(sniffle)normal!" Zim said proudly._

_"And not sick, Zita. Zim just had to sneeze," Ms. Bitters reasoned._

_Zim walked over to comment Ms. Bitter's reasoning, but then sneezed out a giant glob of snot all over her._

_"Zim! You're sick! Go home!" Ms. Bitters yelled._

_"(Cough, hack) Yes, Ms. Bitters," he muttered sadly._

_Meanwhile, at Zim's base, Kimi was working on her disguise, but she did not allow anybody to see it._

_Cten was in a bad mood because Kimi won't make her a good disguise. BEK adored hers , it was a cat suit that Zim gave her, but to BEK, it was a tiger suit. It's basic design was very simaliar to Gir's diguise, but instead of a zipper, it had a big gray button to replace the zipper. Zim had a white tiger suit to give to C.C., Sky's robot, but Sky had decided to join forces with Tak._

_BEK sat in front of the TV with Gir watching the Scary Monkey Show. The Scary Monkey Show is Gir's personal favorite show. BEK seemed to like it. Occasionally, Cten and Kimi sat down to watch it when there was nothing else to do, but that didn't happen often._

_Kimi just had finished her disguise, and ran outside, giggling to herself. A few minutes later, Zim walks in the door._

_"Hello everybody," Zim said._

_"Oh, hi Zim. Home early?" Cten asked._

_"Yep."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm sick."_

_"Oh, yeah, that sickness. I told you that you shouldn't have gone to Skool."_

_"HI MASTER!!" Gir ran over to Zim and tacked him._

_"Gir! Get off of me!" _

_"I want a sammich!" Gir stated._

_"No, Gir. I can't make you a "sammich". Perhaps later." He said frailly._

_"Here, Gir," Cten ushered Gir into the kitchen. "We're gonna make Evannsa Moliara!"_

_"But, that's a dish made especially for The Tallest!" Zim exclaimed._

_"I haven't made it in a while. I'm just checking if I still can." Cten explained. "C'mon, Gir!"_

_"YAY!!! I'm GONNA MAKE THE BISCUITS!!"_

_"AND I'M...GONNA SIT HERE AND WATCH!" BEK said joyfully._

_"Hey, where's Kimi?" Zim demanded._

_"I don't know," Cten said. "She just took off ."_

_"Hmm..."_

__

_Dib was tuning up his old nanoship he and Gaz used back when Zim tried to do stuff with his brain._

_"Almost done," Dib said to himself. Gaz sat on the sofa playing her GS2, as usual._

_"Stinking zombie pig!" she grumbled. "Grr...I can't concentrate with that noise you're making."_

_"What noise?"_

_"That one."_

_"My voice?"_

_Gaz nods._

_There was a long pause._

_"Well, I'm done now, so...off to Zim's body. I guess."_

_He takes the console with him, and the plastic bag with the ship in it._

_There was another long silence after Dib walked out the door. After the pause, _

_Gaz smiles._

_Dib looked around outside. He sees a dog gnawing on an old chicken bone, a man staring at the stars. The sounds of a busy city. A girl looking of about Dib's age walks down the street. She walks up Dib's driveway towards him. Now that she was closer, he could see her face a little bit better. She had a plain, intelligent exrpression on her questionably pale face; with brown, twinkling eyes, wild hair that tapered into a single curl. She had on a pink dress, a matching bow atop of her head. She had a gold bracelet, and a necklace with a red gem, looking like a ruby or maybe a garnet. She was walking with a blonde girl with a jet black coat on like Dib's. This girl had a shirt with an alien resembling Zim on it. She also had big glasses like him, also._

_"Hi! We're new here!" said the girl with the pink bow. "You look like one of the city people that we could talk to, and you look a bit smarter than the others with your large head. Unless if it's just big and empty, anyway."  
"My head's not big, and it's not empty!" Dib retorted._

_"What's your name?" said the blonde girl. "And can you prove you're smart?"_

_"No, no, wait let me guess-" said the other girl."Ed Bighead!"_

_The two girls broke out into laughter._

_"That's not nice, Kimi," said the blonde."Even though his head is--uh--well his head is rather...erm-"_

_"Large? Huge? Oh, no, wait. Gargantuine, right?" _

_"Sorry," Kimi said pitifully. "We thought you had a sense of humor."_

_The blonde giggles._

_"Anyway_," Kimi said, "You know I'm Pelopaynaisia-Irilquosia Kimiyasho Xaveriamerrious Miz-- a.k.a Kimi, And she's Bid." Kimi points to the blonde girl.

_"Hey! "Bid" is is my name spelled backwards!" Dib grinned._

_"--Dib?" Bid sounds out. "Hey! That's freaky!_

_"Yeah!" Dib agreed. "Say, that is_ freaky. Where are you from, Bid?"

"Canada."

"Oh...no wonder!"

A Canadian man walks up to him and whacks him upside his head.

"Stupid Americans!!"

"Well, I gotta get going," Dib declares.

"Us too," Bid said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Dib called back as they walked away.

Two

It was very late. Dib was tired, but he managed to wait until the gnomes in Zim's yard were inactive.

"Finally," he yawned.

Kimi(the irken) returned home and fell asleep earlier. She had been on a night run around the city testing her disguise.

When Dib walked in, he saw Kimi fast asleep on the couch curled up with Minimoose. It was so late that Minimoose was too tired to squeak at the moon. Cten, BEK, and Gir were asleep in the kitchen, Gir asleep on the table, BEK snoring on top of the refrigerator, and Cten in the toilet. He didn't want to bring his camera this time, because every time he does, something bad happens to it.

He looked around and slipped through the trash can elevator. He wandered around until he saw a comfortable looking bed with Zim in it. His mouth wheezed because his nose was so stopped up, which made an unusual vibrating noise in his throat. He had nasty looking patches of purple skin covering his head. His antennae were bent out of shape, and whatever spots on his face that weren't purple were extremely out of hue. His body temperature was at least eighty_- _seven degrees _celsius_ _. _In farenheit, that's about one hundred and twenty degrees.

But Dib didn't know that until he put the back of his hand on Zim's forehead.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Zim woke up, obviously.

"Huh? Who goes there?" Zim rang out in a weak voice. Zim didn't see anything, he couldn't, he was blind.

Dib didn't know that either, so he hid under the bed.

Zim fell back to sleep as quickly as he woke up.

"Wow. Zim's really sick. He didn't even see that I was here."

Dib heard a deep rumbling noise.

"What? Who's there?"

The noise kept going.

Dib turned around, and then he noticed it was just Zim's computer snoring contently.

"I guess machinery has to sleep, too." he whispered.

"Oh, well, on to Zim's body." Dib yawned again."Tomorrow."

Dib crawls under Zim's bed and fell asleep.

Dib dreams about being back at his house.

"Hey, I thought I was at Zim's house," Dib said suspiciously. He shrugged.

He walked up to his room, and hopped into bed.

A low, scary growl comes from the closet.

"What was that?" he said quickly.

His closet growls again.

"Oh, it's just the closet," he said, relived.

Then, Dib breathed in deep, and he didn't smell a good smell. It smelled of corrosion and many other unplesant things.

"Aww, man! I really need to lay off the chinese food!"

The closet growled one more time.

"Wait a minute-" he said, freaked out,"Closets don't growl!"

He heard a chuckle from the closet, and it rattled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Dib sprung out of bed like a professional hurtle jumper and ran out of his room like a freaked out chicken.

The closet gave out a blood-curling roar. As soon as he reached the kitchen (which wasn't long), Dib heard his closet explode.

A tall figure where the smell was coming from rushed downstairs, breaking them as it came down. Dib ran into the kitchen. He looked around in the cabnets for something to whack it on the head with. A flash of lighning lit up the kichen, spooking Dib again, making him bump his head into the top of the cabnet he was looking in.

"Ow!"

Dib dug around the cabnets some more and found a pan.

"Heeere monster monster monster," he said cautiously, holding up his pitiful weapon.

Dib could smell corrosion again, and the smell was so strong that he could taste it.

He heard clinking noises, like Zim's spiderlegs, only more like the sound of bones clinking rather than metal.

He could feel himself shaking his glasses off, and in moments they made a clang on the floor, also cracking the right lens. And even if things could't be any worse, the monster turned around and snickered. It slinked over in his direction. And when it was right over him, he felt something plop on his shoulder, and it smelled so bad he though he was going to throw up. And it _wasn't_ poop. And in the faint shadows, he saw the monster holding something, a body.

The lighning flashed, and it was- a woman.

Dib quavered, and he felt barf all over himself,(the smell got to him) because according to certain memories, that woman looked like.....his Mom. But he could tell she was too paralyzed with fear to scream.

"Mom?"

The figure turned, and the lighning flashed again, and he saw the most hideous monster he had ever seen in his entire life.

The monster's face looked exactly like Zim's, but millions of times uglier. Green slime and blood (but mostly green slime) oozed stimutatiosly out of its mouth full of rows of bloody fangs that could split hairs. The clinking noise came from eight black, spiky spiderlegs that protruded out of its back. It had eight long claws, four on each hand. the stalks of the antennae slid back at a tight angle. The tips of them were ragged, as well as what it was wearing. Fire just now started to kindle from each outward corner of the eyes. It smiled an evil, wicked smile. it was so wickedly evil looking, that it made the grinch's smile seem charming! and opened his mouth real wide. Dib wanted to run away, but he was to scared to even blink. He didn't even think about breathing, either.

A poisonus snake also covered in goop slithered out of it's mouth, and made Dib feel like he was going to keel over in fear.

"Think you're sssuch a hotssshot?" The snake cackled. It clamped down on his arm, injecting poison.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" He cried, sitting up from his nighmare. He found puke all over him, two bumps on his head, and Gir chewing on his arm.

"Get off of me!" Dib said angrily.

"You scream really loud!" Gir exlaimed.

Kimi walked in with a serum tube that had a medicine to help Zim's breathing and abnornally high fever.

She accedentally stepped in Dib's puke.

"Zim did you barf last night?

He didn't answer.

She looked under the bed.

"DIB!?"

"Oh, no! He saw me out of disguise!" she said, panicked. "Leave me alone, wedgie boy!"

She teleported Dib out of the base.

"Dang! Hey, where's the nanoship I had?"

He had his game console that went to the nanoship was with him, but not the ship.

"Uh oh."

He turned on his console, and set out the extention cord, so he wouldn't have to lay down to get a good view of the screen.

"Hey! It got into Zim's body! I bet when Kimi teleported me, it somehow fell in the medicine she was giving Zim!"

And Dib was exactly right.

"Oops, I forgot that Gaz was the one with the pilot skills last time," he pondered. "But Gaz won't help me now!"

Dib peered over at the console again. He saw complex little organisims messing around in the area he was in.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" he exlaimed. " I _must_ have a sample of those!"

Kimi had telepathically read Dib's mind and now she knew what he was doing. She, right now, worked on a nanoship.

Cten came down into the labs.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Somethin'," Kimi said buisily.

"What somethin'?" Cten asked.

"A nanoship."

"How come?"

"Dib has found a way to get into Zim's body."

"Really!?"

Cten ran over to Zim and yelled at Zim's belly.

"HEY, DIB?! ARE YA IN THERE?!"

Outside, Dib was covering his big ears from Cten's voice. The speakers vibrated on the console.

"STOP IT!"

But of course, she didn't hear him.

"You stupid dummy idiot-head!" Kimi scolded. "You'll make me mess up on this!"

Zim sat up.

"Ew, itchy, why am I so itchy?" he says raspily.

"Don't itch! You'll get an infection!" Cten said.

Cten tightly wrapped a belt around so he couldn't reach his face.

"Curse you, Cten. CURSE YOU!(HACK, HACCK) stupid sick body(HACK!!)!"

"Ssh, Dib's in your body,-"

"HE'S WHAT?"

"In your body, and Kimi's building a nanoship to go kick his tiny lil' butt."

"Are you out of your mind?! Microscopic submersibles take months to create! I'll be rotting outside by then!"

"Not with her powers!"

"Oh, that's right. Kimi better hurry if she wants to keep me alive!" he says, ironically shouting.

Kimi rolled her eyes and continued to work.

"GAZ! Where is your insane brother?! Professor Membrane yelled.

"He went to play with Zim again," Gaz sighed pessimistically.

"Go get your brother! He's been gone all night and he didn't even tell me he was leaving! That bub's in big trouble!"

"Cool," Gaz smirked.

She ran out the door, forgetting to close it.

"Sometimes I think this family is more dysfunctional than the Simpsons," he groaned as he closed the door. "Like now." He took a bite out of a pink donut.

Gaz arrived at Zim's base in just minutes.

"HEY DIB!!" Gaz shouted gleefully."You're in trouble!"

"Uh oh," Dib muttered softly.

"What'd I do?"

"You ran away, dork. Now stop playing with Zim and--hey, is that the game you played with Zim awhile ago?" Gaz questioned.

"Y-"

That game was stupid, like you!" Gaz scorned.

"But Gaz, I can't fly that thing." he said . "I was going to ask you to do it for me."

Gaz sat and looked at all of the little germs wreaking havoc upon Zim's body.

"Aww, fine. But if this game is stupid, I will physically _and_ mentally cause you harm."

"Yes! Now, collect a germ sample, find his major organs and disable them from use, so he will be perfect for an autopsy and-"

Gaz stared at him with a terrifying scowl.

In Zim's labs...

"I'm finished!" Kimi declared.

"Good, good. But how are you going to defeat that human, and how are you going to shrink yourself with my shrinky thing broken?" Zim inquired.

"I can shrink myself!" said Kimi, grinning from antenna to antenna.

"Good idea, but there's a shrink that works ray over there," Cten said plainly, pointing to it.

"Oh. Uh, I forgot about that one." Zim fibbed.

"Nah," Kimi said elatedly. "It would take me a week to walk from the shrink ray to the nanoship that way."

"Good point," Zim comments. "Now get going!"

"Cheese!" Kimi shouted before she shrunk tinier than the tip of a needle.

A big screen turned on.

"HI GUYS!!" Kimi shouted.

"HI KIMI!" Gir called back.

Kimi hopped into the ship.

"Open wide, Zim!

Zim obeyed.

"Aaaah...Ack!"

"Here I come, Dib!" Kimi said bravely.

Kimi turned on the radio and the song "Chickitita" played.

"Oh, brother," Zim grunted.

"I love this song!" Gir said tapping his foot."Doo dee doo de doode dooo doooooooo, do de doo de da doo doo doo deee!"

Cten's eye twitched, and stared menicingly at a giant laser gun.

"There he is!" Zim screamed. "Get him! Get him!"

The other nanoship turned quickly and attacked with a giant ball of energy.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Cten screamed louder.

"Huh? AHHHHH!!!!"

Kimi dodged it, and Zim payed in pain.

"OOOOWWWW!! My-"

"LASAGNA!!! HAHAHHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!!!" Gir hooted with laughter.

"I don't have a lasagna, Gir."

"Oh."

"Do you have jelly?" BEK inducted.

"I swear, your quackery on irken body parts is just...terrible!" Cten exclaimed

"Horrible," Zim mumbled to her.

"Kimi! I have a good idea!" Zim claimed.

"And what would that be?"

"Use the transformation sequence I taught you!"

"Ok!"

The giant sickle claws on each side pushed out on each side, then the body of the ship streched into many segments, and the cockpit area streched into a dragon's head, and the sickle claws split into a total of four legs, the front legs had sickle claws and three smaller fingers, the back feet looked like a bird's hind legs.

Kimi had a fit of hysterical laughter as it glowed, and the mechanical dragon screeched triumphly.

"Neat!" Zim said, impressed by the elegant dragon.

"Aw, quit showing off! I'm just going to kick your fat lizard butt into an oblivion like I did with your stupid boyfriend!" Gaz taunted.

"He's---Not---My---BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!" Kimi howled.

The dragon charged at super speed, making Gaz's robot fly into a bunch of nerves.

"YEEOWCHIE!!" Zim squealed.

"ERRR! The robot got back up, and charged and slammed into Kimi as hard as she could, breaking a leg off of the dragon.

"Your robot stinks," Gaz said.

"Oh, no! It is, isn't it? Well, child, if this was so poorly constructed, would it do this?"

The robot grew another leg, along with another head.

"Hmm," Gaz nodded.

"Twin headed dragon, not bad, not bad at all," Zim agrees with Gaz.

Gaz quickly pressed a few buttons, and the quarter- circle back code, so she transformed too, and sped off to the brain of Zim.

"Hey, come back here and fight me!" Kimi said, in hot pursuit of Gaz.

"Gaz! You're supposed collect a virus sample!" Dib yelled.

Gaz just shoved him out of the way. Dib shoved her right back. Dib knew now he did the most idiotic thing he has ever done in his life. Gaz had an awful expression on her face.

Dib ran wisely away, wisely screaming in fear.

Three

Zim's condition was only getting worse. Zim was gasping for air.

"Kimi, keep the human....away...from...my brain..." Zim said, wilting like a flower in a desert.

"Squeak?" Minimoose said fearfully.

"He'll be just fine, Minimoose," Kimi said with her head faced to the little purple moose.

Minimoose sighed and Gir gnawed on his left antler. BEK ate some machinery in that room, hoping Zim would yell at her.

Cten asked the computer for a cure.

The computer didn't know.

Cten stared hopelessly at the screen, watching Kimi alternate the control sticks back and fourth, occasionally to the side.

Even as a machine, the computer pulled out a tissue with a claw and wiped the screen, sniveling.

Zim's ID pack was glowing red, trying to keep him alive.

"There you are!" Kimi bellowed, spotting Gaz.

"Huh? Where'd she go?

The alarm went off, and Kimi felt a violent shake of the machine.

Kimi charged at Gaz, and she crashed against a part of his brain that suddenly made Zim get up out of his bed and dance the macarina.

"HEY MACARONI!!!" Zim shouted, while bouncing about on his head.

Gir stomped on a sombrero, and sung "La Cucaracha".

"HEY HO A-LINA!!!!" BEK cheered.

Right after he finished eating an entire tube of toothpaste, he melted almost everything in the room with his lasergun. And right aftewards, he walked around the room with a slice of cantoloupe on his head and said that he was a gerbil. He made his robot parents seem normal.

Kimi hurlted a giant fireball at Gaz, who dodged it.

"FINLAND!!!!!" Zim cried out in pain.

Minimoose was rolling around on the ground, with Gir using him as a ball. Minimoose had never had this much fun with Zim its whole life.

Gaz preformed a spin kick, the deadly move she used on Zim to finish him off in "Nano_Zim_".

both heads fell off, and regrew four heads, and the cockpit reattached to on of them.

The battle within the braincase went on what it seemed to be hours of hard-core fighting.

"Hey. She's a whole lot harder than Zim," Gaz said, lifting a thin eyebrow.

Meanwhile, at Dib's house, his Dad was giving him what he thought he deserved.

"DIB! You really did it this time!" Professor Membrane yelled. "You're grounded from going to Skool!"

"But I hate Skool," Dib retorted.

"Well, then...I'm grounding you from eating....brussels sprouts!

"So? I don't like brussels sprouts."

"So...um...I got work to do...bye, son!"

The battle in Zim's brain went on. Gaz was smiling. Kimi was losing!

"OW! Oww! AHH!" Kimi groaned.

"Now you're easy," Gaz smirked.

Kimi's ship could barely take anymore.

But then,Kimi's radio turned on.

"What?! I didn't tell it to do that!"

"Nope, I did!" Vash said, elated.

"Vash!?! I thought you left!" Kimi yelled over the clanging of her ship.

"Well, yeah, but, I sensed your dilemma, so I came to your rescue!"

"Thanks, Donut - boy." she said cheerfully.

The weak dragon turned suddenly and attacked with a force like no other.

"Hey! My armor's almost gone!" Gaz said, surprised.

"Yeah! Go Kimi!" Vash said, holding a rainbow-sprinkled donut.

"I'm....._slipping_..." Zim said softly.

"What's going on?! I thought this was the robot competition on channel eight!" Vash exclaimed sorrowfully, dropping his donut. Gir ate it. Vash cried like a little baby.

Kimi sees Zim in the monitor. She pondered for a few moments. She perked up her head like she had an idea. Gaz hits her again. The armor meter read three points of stamina left. "Warning" was blinking on one side.

Kimi drove the ship into a section of Zim's head that had been damaged. She remembered that it made him dance, and noticed a few of the germs had dissapated while he danced.

"That's it! This disease is cured by dancing!" Kimi then commanded the robot to kick the damaged area.

Zim in that instant, got up. Cten turned on the microphone. All of the lights turned off, and a single light focused on Cten and Zim. Vash was popping popcorn. Gir found a CD that looked old. He blew on it, and Minimoose put it in. BEK looked curious. The CD began to play. Gaz scratched her head, while Vash sat down in a comfortable chair.

"I gonna dance with the weenies!!!" Gir yelled before Cten.

The beat started. Vash had a twisted up smile on his face. The song was...Radio Ga Ga, by Queen.

When he figured out what song she was singing,

Vash laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and choked on his popcorn. Minimoose reading a manual on how to preform the heimlich. It didn't help much because Minimoose didn't even know how to read.

Zim danced and raved like no tomorrow, like he was hypnotized. Gir and BEK had their arms held up in the air, clapping their hands. Minimoose squeaked with the melody, ignoring Vash's unplesant gagging noises. Outside, Gaz had a blank stare across her face wider, and more black than the multitudes of TV screens turned off from the degrating episode of Tiny Tim's wedding. Kimi's face was scrunched with mixed feelings of anger and fear, however, her beautiful creation was near collapsing under its own weight.

"EJECT!!! EJECT!!!!" she complained angrily while throwing other words that aren't very nice at the console.

The nanoship collapsed. The seat ejected a few seconds afterward. Kimi looked up at Gaz's nanoship, and to her horror, a cannon popped out of one of the mechanical arms, and gathered energy.

Kimi's eyes widened with panic. And in that instant...

"Whyyyy?!" Dib cried out in pain, as his forehead was also glowing, and it lifted him out of his window

and exploded, flinging Dib right in front of McMeaties, blowing out the front windows.

CRSSSHHHHHHHH!!!

Dib sat up, and pouted when he realized all of the angry people staring at him. He was about to apologize, but instead freezing them all with an ice beam harder hitting a fully armored tank.

Dib, who was horribly dumbfounded at the moment, walked away pondering to himself.

Dib arrived at his house, still in very deep thought. He opened the door, and ripped the front of the house off of its foundation.

"SON!!!!!!"

Dib heaved a sigh, and trudged into what was left of his home.

Kimi's ID pack spit out an object that was shaped like a portable mirror.

"Hmm..." she murmured faintly. It was like she ignored her awaiting of death!

She barely touched it, and it simply lifted itself into midair. This had got the best of Kimi's curiosity, at a bad time.

Two sides of a silky black bow burst out the sides, jumping her.

Then, it opened, revealing a crystal in the shape of an Irken symbol.

It glistened.

Kimi floated in the air. She remembered Zim's face like she kept a picture of it.

Suddenly, in her head, she heard these words:

"Irken power, make up!"

Instinctively, she repeated these words.

As if it was joyful, the object lit up.

Kimi felt warm, like a quilt over her body on a fall's evening.

She felt the bow mount on her chest, just above her heart.

She felt an object of pure energy in her hand, and enclosed her hand around it.

And to see what had happened, Kimi opened her eyes. She was in a uniform!

Not just any uniform, a sailor scout uniform! Mostly decorated in black and pearly white, her uniform was consisting of a japenese girl school uniform, or a seeraa fuku. It was a one piece outfit with a collar blanketing her shoulders and shoulder blades. A decorative, blue, rippled skirt that only went about three quarters of her thighs was perfectly aligned all the way around, with the object seving as a bow to complete the uniform, also a larger black bow placed nearly at the bottom of her spine. Kimi's boots and gloves were different, too. Need I say more?

Gaz wasn't at all moved. Gaz hated girly things like Sailor Moon. She'd _almost _prefer Teletubbies and Barney over those matters. She unleashed the wrath of her cannon. With all of her might, Kimi held back the fireball and reflected it back to Gaz with her....wand thing. What was it, anyway?

Gaz urged the robot away from it, and succeded. Gaz sighed with relief.

"Use the wand, Kimi!" Vash shouted.

"I don't know how!"

"Focus!" Zim barked.

_"Blinding symbol, alight!"_

"Blinding - Symbol - ALIGHT!!!"

The wand had a light on top of it, which was blinking like a person's eyes in a sandstorm. And the end of the nanoship ended with a flash in the shape of Irk's symbol with a resulting KABANG.

Gaz stared blankly at the screen, as if she were dead.

"EEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........." she went beet red, and steam poured out of her ears, and then smiled like nothing happend. She glared evilly at the console and blew up, satisfying Gaz wholesomely.

Four

"Just one more thing to do..." Kimi said. She lifted off the ground, and headed down toward a hole, which was glowing blue. It felt cold when she was near it. Her sides felt pinched in when she entered.

"Kimi, where are you going?" Zim said demandingly. She didn't respond. All Zim heard was a faint rumble.

"Kimi?"

Silence. Pure, empty silence. Vash whimpered.

"Vash, you're such a-YOWWWWW!"

"Zim!" Cten cried.

"Zim, are you okay?!" said Vash. Zim was grabbing his chest. He roared like an angry lion.

Vash thought quickly, and glanced at the screen. Kimi was shooting Zim's heart!

"Kimi, what the heck are you doing to him?!" he said as worry burned fiercely in his eyes. He paused. Everybody stared and stared at the screen.

The exact spot where an organ a regular irken had been was replaced with a black, invisible evil. This was dysfunction in Zim's body, caused by a personality bug in Zim's ID pack...the same kind of bug that made Cten irritable. Maybe Zim wasn't just sick from being exposed to cold.

Kimi mumbled a chant in irken, and the cold, empty space morphed back to it's normal state, a heart. Kimi nodded with approval and flew upwards out of Zim's mouth.

A tiny beep, and Kimi was back to normal size.

"Whew! Thank the Lord you're okay-" Vash said when Kimi ran past him.

Kimi quickly de-evolved out of her sailor suit and rushed over to Zim's side.

He was unconcious, but okay, just to let you know. But what about his new organ?

A dragon was sitting dormant somewhere in Zim's body, and was growing more powerful every minute, since the bug had been destroyed. It's eyes open, and raises its claws. Uh oh.


End file.
